Kagome, Queen of Three Worlds
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Kagome Queen of the three worlds is pissed at the actions of the Soul Society. First strike: The Bountos. Second strike: The Quincys. Third and final strike: Trying to kill her cousin! Main Parings Kagome yuri harem and Ichigo yaoi harem. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome, Queen of Three Worlds

The Soul Society was peaceful for once. All of the captains were in a meeting discussing the repairs for the last incident when they felt a Hugh Reiryoku and the Reiatsu that they were giving off was so heavy that even Yamamoto was having a hard time standing up. Then the doors were thrown open and in walked a beautiful woman that everyone stopped breathing. Behind the woman were two boys and two girls. One boy had red hair and the other both had white hair both girls had white hair but one was carrying what looked like a jewel and the other girl was carrying a mirror. The woman walked right up too Yamamoto and slapped him so hard he went flying to the end of the room.

"How dare you! You bastard first the Bounto's then the Quincy and you have really crossed the line when you tried to kill my baby cousin!" The woman yells.

Everybody could believe what they were seeing. The beautiful woman with the Hugh Reiryoku was beating the shit out of the strongest captain. All of the other captains looked at each not knowing what to do Yamamoto's lieutenant was about to go help his captain when the kids surrounded him. The girl's mirror stared to glow and then his body went still. He was dead.

"Ok that's it you are going to have a new leader." The woman says.

"And who are you to decide that!" Momo yelled.

"I am glad you asked. My name is Kagome higurashi Taisho and I am the Queen of the three worlds." The woman now named as Kagome said.

Everyone was shocked at what they just heard. This was there Queen. Everybody got on there knees and bowed…but one.

"And how do we know that you are not some slut posing as the Queen of the worlds." Momo yelled jealous of Kagome's beauty and the power she has shown.

Next thing anybody knew Momo was flying threw the air and hit the wall painfully. Kagome then flash stepped to where Momo had fallen and lifted her up by her neck and said.

"Listen here little I am twice as old as you so I would learn some respected before your mouth gets you killed." Kagome says coldly.

"Ok let's get down to business with replacing this bastard of a leader you have." Kagome says.

"And if a may ask who is going to replace him Kagome-Sama?" Soi Fon asks.

"Of course you can ask my cute little bee it will be my cousin of course." Kagome says in a flirting tone.

"And who is that Kagome-Sama?" Unohana asks with a soft smile happy like everybody else to be rid of the old bastard.

"Oh you already know him. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Kagome says with a warm smile.

"WHAT!" Everybody screamed together.

Author's note: I hope everybody likes this fic! Ok just some notes everybody should know this is a Kagome Yuri Harem and an Ichigo Yaoi Harem fic also as you can see Momo and Yamamoto bashing and Aizen has not and will not betray Soul Society if you do not like THEN DON'T READ IT! PLEASE R&R FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome, Queen of Three Worlds Page 2

Author's note: Last chapter it was a captain and lieutenant meeting now on with the fic. ^ _ ^

Nobody could believe what they just heard. There Queen was Ichigo's cousin. Kagome looked at them and saw some hot woman just ready for the taking. Now time to take care of that old bastard.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" Kagome asks herself.

"Why don't you seal him mama?" The red haired boy says.

"Yeah that is a good idea." Kagome says as she starts chanting.

The next thing anybody new Yamamoto and his lieutenants body was gone Never to be seen again. Kagome then whistles and the kids and a man are now by her side. The captains and lieutenants line up in front of her. Kagome nods her in approval.

"Now introduce yourselves from 2nd division to the 13th division." Kagome instructs them.

"Soi Fon captain of the 2nd division and my lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda." Soi Fon says with a little blush.

"Gin Ichimaru Captain of the 3rd Division and my Lieutenant Izuru Kira." Gin says with his fox like smile.

"Retsu Unohana Captain of the 4th Division and my Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu." Unohana said with a warm smile.

"Sosuke Aizen Captain of the 5th Division and my Lieutenant Momo Hinamori." Aizen says happy Momo got her ass kicked.

"Byakuya Kuchiki Captain of the 6th Division and my Lieutenant Renji Abarai." Byakuya says calmly but on the inside he was a mess. He could not believe he will have to take orders from Ichigo.

"Sajin Komamura Captain of the 7th Division and my Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba." Komamura says looking at the fox child warmly.

"Shunsui Kyoraku Captain of the 8th Division and my Lieutenant Nanao Ise." Shunsui says soberly.

"Kaname Tosen Captain of the 9th Division and my Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi." Tosen says.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya Captain of the 10th Division and my Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto." Hitsugaya says.

"Kenpachi Zaraki Captain of the 11th Division and my Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi." Kenpachi says happy that Ichigo will be coming back so he can fight him again.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi Captain of the 12th Division and my Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi." Mayuri says with a crazy grin.

"Jushiro Ukitake and I do not have a Lieutenant at this time." Ukitake says.

"Ok will now introduce my subordinates. These are my adopted sons Hakudoshi and Shippo. These are my adopted daughters Shiori and Kanna. And last my bodyguard Ashido Kano." Kagome says warmly.

"Now Ichigo should get my message tomorrow so let's all go home and get some sleep some of you will have a big day tomorrow good night." Kagome said happily.

-The Next Day-

They all meet up in the meeting room again but this time they saw some familiar faces. Kagome could see there shocked faces and found them funny.

"Ok as you can see there are people here you know so I will cut too the chase. Ichigo is here by the 1rst Divisions Captain and his Lieutenant is Uryu Ishida and his 3rd seat is Sado 'Chad' Yasutora. Next Isshin Kurosaki is here by a teacher at the academy teaching Zanpokuto training with Kenpachi being Co Teacher Isshin's daughters Karin and Yuzu will be attending the academy coming this spring. Next Urahara Kisuke is here by going to work in the 12th Division. Next Ryuken Ishida is here by working in the 4th Division. Next Yoruichi Shioin is here by the 2nd Divisions Soi Fon's lieutenant instead of Marechiyo Omaeda. Next Aizen you are here by in charge of the Hollow World and My Arrancars/Espadas. And last Jin Kariya is here by Ichigo's bodyguard. That is all." Kagome announces.

"What!" Everybody yells.

Author's note: Kagome healed and saved Jin Kariya's life. I would like to thank Harem Master123 who is also my Co Author for this fic for helping and for being my muse for this fic ^ _ ^. PLEASE R&R FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome, Queen of Three Worlds Page 3

The Soul Society did not think they could handle anymore shocks.

"Now Aizen I what you to go to the Hollow World and get my Espadas Ashido will go with you so they know you are not lying." Kagome instructed.

"Yes Kagome-Sama it will be done." Ashido and Aizen both say together.

Kagome opens a portal to the Hollow World and Aizen and Ashido go threw it.

"Ok while we wait are there any questions that you have for me about the announcements?" Kagome asks them.

"I have a question Kagome-Sama." Soi Fon says with a little blush.

"Yes my cute bee." Kagome says warmly.

"Why did you pick Ichigo to take the 1rst Divisions seat?" Soi Fon Says with a bigger blush.

"I picked him because he is strong and inspirer's loyalty in everyone he meets so that is why I chose him." Kagome says proudly.

Everybody could believe that. Ichigo just had that kind of personality. Then a portal opened and out walked Aizen and Ashido with nine people.

"Kagome-Sama!" Two of the woman said and ran up to Kagome and dropped to there knees and each of them rubbed there head on her legs. The last woman came up to Kagome and kissed her hand then she dropped to her knees too. Some of the Soul Society women were feeling jealous of those women (meaning Soi Fon, Yoruichi, Matsumoto, Nanao, Nemu, Unohana, and Isane).

"Now introduce yourselves." Kagome instructed the nine new people.

"My name is Sesshomaru and I am Kagome's brother insult either Kagome or me well let's just say you will not finished the insult." Sesshomaru says with a growl. Hitsugaya shivers and not from being cold.

My name is Starrk and I am the 1rst Espada." Starrk says looking right at Ichigo.

My name is Nelliel but call me Nel and I am the 2nd Espada and 1rst in Kagome-Samas Harem." Nel says still hugging and rubbing on Kagome's leg.

My name is Harribel and I am the 3rd Espada and 2nd in Kagome-Samas Harem." Harribel says still kneeling at Kagome's feet.

My name is Ulquiorra and I am the 4th Espada." Ulquiorra says.

My name is Grimmjow and I am the 5th Espada. Grimmjow says with a grin.

My name is Kain and I am the 6th Espada. It's good to see you well Captain Ukitake." Kain says softly.

My name is Mila-Rose and I am Harribel's Lieutenant and 3rd in Kagome-Samas Harem." Mila-Rose says still hugging and rubbing on Kagome's other leg.

My name is Lilynette and I am Starrk's Lieutenant. Lilynette says standing really close to Kanna.

"Kain but how?" Ukitake whispers.

"I became a hollow after this other hollow tried to absorb me then I became an Espada." Kain explains.

"Now Ukitake you said you did not have a Lieutenant at this time right?" Kagome asks.

"Yes that's right." Ukitake says still looking at Kain in disbelief.

"Well then Kain here will be your Lieutenant from now on." Kagome states with a smile.

"Really thank you so much." Ukitake says with tears in his eyes and bowed to her.

"Now for something I wanted to do for a while now." Kagome says and walks up to Soi Fon and pressed lightly on her chest and Suzumebachi came out and she did the same to Matsumoto and Haineko came out. Then she went to Byakuya and Renji and Senbonzakua and Zabimaru came out. And last she went up to Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru came out.

"There now I feel better." Kagome says happily checking out Suzumebachi and Haineko.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Everybody yells.

To be continued.

Author's Note: I hope everybody likes this chapter and for the Espadas I did not mention I do not like them and they will not be in this fic. I would like to thank Harem Master123 my Muse and Co-Author of this fic for giving me ideas for this fic. ^ _ ^ PLEASE R&R FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome, Queen of Three Worlds Chapter 4

"I was a Miko before I died so I can see everybody's Zanpokuto spirits and

as for how I did it that's my secret." Kagome explains.

"Ok why did you do it?" Soi Fon asks happy too see Suzumebachi again.

"My Zanpokuto spirit and I thought it would be interesting to have more hot

women around." Kagome says with a grin.

The woman blush when they hear that but feel proud that they caught

Kagome's attention.

"Ichigo I want to meet the girl you risked your life to save." Kagome

says.

"Ok could someone go get Rukia please?" Ichigo asks.

"I will go get her." Ukitake says.

A few seconds later they came and after Kaien explained again how he is alive

and everything else so Kagome gets down to business.

"So you are Rukia huh?" Kagome asks.

"Yes I am Kagome-sama." Rukia says.

Kagome just looks at her, then she walked up to her, and put her hand to

Rukia's chest which caused Sode no Shirayuki to come out.

"They were right you are the most beautiful Zanpokuto." Kagome stated in

awe.

"Thank you Kagome-sama." Shirayuki says with a soft voice.

Their moment was interrupted by an awful noise.

"How can you all stand there and take orders from a ** like her. How do we

even know that she became Queen for her power and not just for being the **

that she is?!" Momo screamed like a banshee.

"What did you call me little girl." Kagome said in a deadly voice.

"Kagome-Sama let me handle Tobiume's hag of an owner." Haineko said

with a hiss.

"Tobiume?" Kagome asks.

"Yes Tobiume is her Zanpokuto and I hate her." Haineko says with venom.

"Well in that case." Kagome brought Tobiume out.

"What did you do that for you **?" Tobiume yelled like her owner.

"I see you are just like your owner. I did not want to have all of the fun

so my girls here will take care of you while I take care of your owner."

Kagome said as she walked towards Momo and left Tobiume in the hands of Haineko,

Shirayuki and Suzumebachi.

As soon as Kagome got up to Momo she threw her out of the Captain's Meeting Room right threw the self made window. Kagome then Shunpo'd over to Mom and brought out her zanpakuto and swung it at Momo as slow as she could which, unfortunately, is still too fast to be seen by anybody else and it hits Momo in the side causing a deep gash wound to appear and also causing Momo to fall onto one kneww. "Owwww!!!!!" Momo yelled in pain, but shook it off and stood back up. " Hehehe...Hajike! Tobiume!!!!" she yelled causing her zanpakuto's blade to straighten and produce three jutte-like prongs along its length at various intervals.

Momo then pointed it out and Kagome saw her concentrate her spiritual energy into the zanpakuto and then the zanpakuto sent out a little sphere of her spiritual energy at Kagome. Kagome just moved to the side and saw it hit the floor which created a huge crater which caused Kagome to fall into it. Momo sent another out and it landed in the crater and it hit Kagome making the crater larger and destroying Kagome. "Heh I knew it you didn't become queen because of strength you became queen by being a **!!!!" Momo yelled out laughing until she felt steel touch her throat. " Huh," Momo turned her head slightly and saw Kagome's face with a smirk on it.

" H-How?" asked Momo. " You think I'm that weak. Well just a little lesson for you...I'm not," Kagome said as her face darkened and then disappeared. Momo looked around for her desperately until she felt little slashes appear along her arms and legs. " Augh," Momo said in pain started to fall, but she was caught by Kagome.

" Aw we don't want you to pass out yet. That will happen later," Kagome said as she threw Momo into a wall of the building they were just in making blood come out. " Hm this isn't very fun especially if you keep on losing consciousness until I hit you again so," Kagome healed Momo using her healing abilities. " Now that that's done. Lets keep going at it!!!" Kagome yelled with a smile on her face.

With Haineko, Shirayuki, Suzumebachi, and Tobiume

" Heh so I only have to deal with these **. Hmph easy enough" said Tobiume as she brought out her zanpakuto form. Haineko, Suzumebachi, and Shirayuki brought out their zanpakuto forms and they all shot an evil killer intent glare at Tobiume which literally caused Tobiume to fall. " Well I'm not a ** are you Haineko?" asked Shirayuki in a calm voice. " No I'm not are you Suzumebachi?" asked Haineko. " Nope, but I know who is," said Suzumebachi as she shunpo'd towards Tobiume.

Tobiume quickly brought her zanpakuto to the side and blocked Suzumebachi's attack, but she wasn't fast enough to stop Haineko's attack to the side creating a gash in her left arm. Haineko then flipped over Tobiume showing Shirayuki who said," Well this is boring you really are a weakling aren't you?" asked Shirayuki who didn't give Tobiume a chance to reply by sending her zanpakuto through Tobiume's stomach. " Now Suzumebachi!" yelled Haineko. Suzumebachi moved her zanpakuto and quickly sent it through Tobiume's shoulder. Suzumebachi then let go of her zanpakuto and flip kicked Tobiume in the chin making her fly through the air towards where Haineko and Shirayuki were standing. They saw Tobiume coming closer so they just outstretched their zanpakutos and watched as Tobiume flew into both stabbing her in the chest barely missing her heart and in the other shoulder. Suzumebachi shunpo'd over to them and got her zanpakuto back and she pulled Tobiume off the zanpakutos and threw her into a heap on the floor.

" Well that was too easy," said Haienko. " Well she was going up against three of us she didn't have a chance," said Suzumebachi with a smile on her face. " Hey Shirayuki are you okay?" asked Haineko. "This place is where Rukia was going to be killed," said Shirayuki still looking around.

With Kagome and Momo

Kagome was enjoying this. She kept on tortuing Momo with her attacks and when she saw Momo about to die she would heal her, attack her again, and then heal her again. " Geez she didn't have a chance against me," Kagome said as she slashed Momo across the chest, then the stomach, and then the back. " Hehe. Well this is fun, but all good things must come to an end," she said as she turned it sideways and said," Uta Shiro Tenshi!" and her zanpakuto transformed into two gloves. " Well time to end this," Kagome said as she ran up to Momo and put her hands on Momo's head knocking her out. Kagome grabbed Momo's head after turning her zanpakuto back to normal and threw Momo over to where Tobiume was. And then started chanting and the next thing anybody new Momo and Tobiume were sealed in a bottle that can not be broken and Kagome opened a portal to the hollow world and threw the bottle in the portal. Momo and Tobiume were never scene again.

Author's note: I hope everybody likes this chapter. Fight scene Co-Authored by The Awesome Harem Master123. ^ _ ^ PLEASE R&R FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!


End file.
